Cosas que NO hacer en
by Lars Black
Summary: Eres nuevo en la prestigiosa Seigaku jr. High School, estas son las cosas que no debes hacer.


The Prince of tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Komoni.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este Fic.

Cosas que NO Hacer en: by Lars Black..

Capítulo 1: El chico nuevo

"Eres un nuevo miembro de la prestigiosa Seigaku Junior High School, pero para poder tener éxito en una escuela como esta deber recordar **NO** Hacer esto":

Hacer una petición a la dirección del colegio para que se abra un club de Soccer porque el Tennis no es tu fuerte.

. Preguntarle a Sakuno Ryuzaki donde queda tu salón, porque seguro vas a llegar tarde.

. Invitar a Ryoma y a Momo a comer al mismo tiempo, a menos que lleves bastante dinero.

Pedirle a Sadaharu Inui que te ayude con matemáticas, porque terminarás odiándolas un 25 más, 50 más confundido que cuando llegaste, 75 seguro de que nunca volverás a pedirle el favor y 100 seguro de que lo menos que deseas en tu vida es hablar de porcentajes.

. Pedirle a Kaoru que de consejos para conseguir amigos.

_Como tu petición de un club de soccer fue negada, entraste al club de Tennis, pero debes recordar No Hacer esto._

. Pedirle a Ryoma que te consiga un autógrafo de su padre.

Perdirle a Horio que te enseñe cosas sobre el Tennis.

. Llegar preguntando ¿Por qué Ryoma es el único que puede ir a la practica con Shorts negros?.

Pedir que se hagan más canchas de Tennis porque tres no les alcanzan. (Tus compañeros te fulminan con la mirada, pero tu no sabes porque).

Hacer enojar al capitán Kunimitsu Tezuka y que todos tengan que dar 100 vueltas a las canchas. (Inclídas las nuevas, y te das cuenta porque no debiste hacer la cosa anterior).

. Refutar el castigo del capitán diciendo que todos te apoyan.

. Mientras corren, preguntarle a Syusuke ¿cómo es que ve, si siempre tiene los ojos cerrados.

. Tomar los lentes de Sadaharu, y esconderlos en el casillero más bajo de todos.

. Espantar a esa ardilla que te ve amenazadoramente con un Schhhh cuando Kaoru esté cerca porque pude demandarte de plagio.

. Pedirle a Syuichiroh el calendario donde apunta todos los eventos importantes y cambiar de fecha todos los partidos de Seigaku sólo porque coinciden con la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

. Robarle a Takashi Kawamura su raqueta antes de un encuentro.

. No usar suficiente bloqueador solar cuando te pares frente a Taka-cha, le regreses su raqueta y le confieses que tu la tomaste.

. Decirle a Eiji que no sea tan infantil y que madure. (Claro que si ignoras este punto, El más importante de todos, te expones a ser linchado por todas las fans del pelirrojo).

Contar un mal chiste y preguntar ¿Por qué Syusuke es el único que se ríe?

. Contar un buen chiste. Y preguntar ¿Por qué Tezuka es el único que no se ríe?

. Preguntarle a Kaoru si es capaz de Hablar Pársel.

"Si seguiste estos sencillos puntos, estás un paso más adentro"

"Adentro ¿De donde?" preguntó muy confundido el chico nuevo a su guía escolar.

"Pues, pues, de los exitosos del colegio" contestó el guía.

"¡OH!" dijo sorprendido. "Así que si quiero terminar siendo popular y no un guía escolar debo inscribirme en el club de tennis"

El guía fulmina al chico nuevo con la mirada.

Y el chico nuevo sale corriendo a inscribirse al club de Tennis, pero se pierde y se detiene a preguntarle a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

"EY, si, tu"

La chica voltea.

"¿Tu nombre es Sakuno?.

Y ella niega con la cabeza.

"Genial, ¿me podrías decir donde me puedo inscribir al club de tennis?

El chico nuevo entra en la oficina de la entrenadora Ryusaki, y llena su hoja de inscripción, esa misma tarde inicia en el club así que después de las clases se dirige a las canchas, ve con mucha alegría que siguen siendo tres, y mientras se acerca recuerda con detalle todo lo que no debía hacer.

Fin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voy a admitirlo, me acabo de enganchar recientemente a este Anime y me encantó, solo he visto algunos capítulos, pero seguramente se convertirá en uno de mis favoritos, así que seguramente escribiré mas Fics.

Por las reglas de la página tuve que subirlo de nuevo, pero la idea sigue siendo la misma.

Y si algo bueno sale de esto es que ahora hay una historia que contar (por ende más capítulos) y nuestro protagonista, aprenderá que otras cosas NO Debe hacer. (Según su servidora cuando vea más episodios de este gran anime)


End file.
